Transitioned
by sloppywalrus
Summary: Luffy, after winning the battle royale to get Aces devil fruit, is kicked into the ocean and somehow wakes up in Magnolia. After waking up right outside Lucy's home, he winds up at the guild. How will he get home and become the pirate king if he is surrounded by all these strange magicians?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so it's really short, this chapter is more along the lines of a prologue, I know that but I'm not sure whether it will be well received our not, it's just a story I decided to do to clean out all the plot bunnies from my head. Currently contemplating whether or not to add romance. -_-,**_

_**So I'm very new to the whole writing scene so go easy on me, please 8D**_

**_*SPOILER ALERT* okay so the One Piece parts are after the time skip, in the recent manga chapters, and the Fairy Tail bit is right after Natsu, Happy, and Lucy sneak and take the S-ranked mission. Luffy goes to the Fairy Tail world ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters featured within this fan-fic, I also do not own Fairy Tail, the only thing I own is this story... :,l_**

**_Please PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_and remember, ENJOY!_**

Luffy yelled his lungs out in victory, after defeating the last opponent in the Battle Royale, the idiots thought they could take the Mera Mera no mi, even though he had won! Obviously, he had chased them down and whooped their butts, but he was worn, not that he particularly noticed. This wasn't the worst he had ever been, compared to when he fought in Impel down, or in Alabasta, this was childs play. Swaying, he felt so hungry; but before that, a nap. He would find his crew and they would party after words, victory was always celebrated like that when you're pirates.

Yawning, Luffy stretched, then plopped down cross-legged, he wondered where everyone was, but did not worry about it. His crew was strong; he found that his eyelids were drooping and he yawned again, his stomach made a loud sound, like an exploding volcano. Sanji would have to make him a big meal after this, looking at the fruit in his hands-the Mera Mera no mi was a gorgeous fruit- he felt his stomach rumble once more. His own fruit had tasted disgusting, but did that mean this one did too? Ace had eaten it, that meant it couldn't taste too bad, right? Not like something bad could happen if he just took a little bite, he was just hungry. He was captain anyways, he could eat whatever he wanted.

Huffing, Luffy brought the fruit to his mouth, and was promptly kicked into the sky from behind. Holding on to the fruit for dear life, he looked back behind him as he was soaring through the sky figuring it was one of the defeated foes he had defeated in the coliseum… Doflamingo?! what was he doing here? Last he checked he was...somewhere that wasn't here. flying over the ruins that once was the coliseum, Luffy moved at breakneck speeds over the island.

"Gomu Gomu nooo-" he pulled his arm back, aiming at a pillar right next to Doflamingo, he planned to grab onto it then using his arms ricocheting rubber band material, fling himself at Doflamingo. He would ram his foot into that villain's stomach, teach him to interrupt his eating time! Er, not eating time, snack time, it wasn't as though he would have eaten the whole fruit, just a bite. Ace wouldn't mind.

"Pisto-" just as he was aiming to get his vengeance, Doflamingo seemed to have disappeared, teleporting right in front of him almost. Surprised and unprepared, his fist missed him going to the right of him instead of doing any damage, and inside of his non-existant guard Doflamingo delivered another kick, amplifying Luffy's speed backwards, as well as disorienting him. Doflamingo standing there, impossibly on air his clothes ruffled and dirty feathers askew and his sunglasses cracked, as though he had just escaped from a brawl himself, smirking, was the last thing Luffy saw before he crashed into the ocean.

Feeing his limbs turn to lead, Luffy barely managed to keep his grip on the Mera Mera no mi as he sank like a hammer. Feeling the pressure increasing the deeper he went, Luffy wondered what was going to happen this time, and if he would miss the party; everybody was going to eat his meat! Despite the fact that this enough was serious motivation, the only thing that showed for it was the twitch of a finger. It was getting darker and darker the farther down he went, and he felt his lungs constricting, his body screaming for air.

Feeling a change in the ocean water, Luffy felt his trajectory change, instead of simply going straight down, he was caught on a current, opening his eyes even more, he did his best to look around. The power of the ocean, and the effect it has on devil fruit users is at its maximum when you are fully submerged. Quite frankly Luffy couldn't hardly move a muscle no matter how much he tried. So even though he could see the black, gaping hole, sucking everything in on its powerful current, he could do nothing to fight it, floating along like a Jellyfish. It had been over a minute now, and he was just out of air.

Blackness rimmed his vision, but then that could just be the dimming light this far down the sea. His body forcefully exhaled, and inhaled a lungful of ocean water; choking, losing consciousness, Luffy felt a warmth envelop his body as he felt himself descending deeper and deeper into the cave, the light had all but vanished, and in the cave thing it was hard to see anything. But suddenly, Luffy saw a light accompanying the warmth, a slight tingling sensation started up in his toes and fingers. This doesn't feel like death, Luffy thought, and he would know because he had been on the verge enough times to differentiate; maybe its the final step, because he was still here today, obviously that meant he hadn't actually taken that final step into oblivion.

A little disappointed that his journey was likely going to end here, Luffy had no regrets, except maybe that Doflamingo had it coming and he wouldn't be the one giving his ass to him on a platter. He would go like all the greats, pursuing his dream. As the tingling sensation went through his body, increasing in intensity, Luffy could have sworn he heard Ace's voice calling him a downright idiot and other varying insults. Heh, and you would think he would be nicer given the situation. A numbness had taken over with the tingling a strange combination, and peaceful. Luffy drifted out of consciousness as he descended.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok so second chapter :D as promised this chapter is indeed longer than the last one_**

**_Shout out to all of those who reviewed, THANK YOU THANK YOU and I'm pretty sure I fixed the mistakes mentioned, thanks for informing me!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail, I only own this fan-fic_**

**_Enjoy 3_**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia did her usual morning routine, waking up, stretching her sore muscles; she was tired from that S-ranked mission Natsu and Happy had decided they were going to do. If it weren't for the Key and the money that they didn't even really get, she never would have gone. She bet they all regretted going now that they were back, and Phantom Lord was moving, they had returned to find the guild building in serious disarray.

Exiting the shower, Lucy cautiously cracked open her bathroom door, searching for any unexpected intruders. They had all decided to bunk at her house that night, much to her dismay; fortunately they all had left by the time she exited the shower; something about her taking to long. Satisfied that they were actually, one hundred percent gone, she walked out and began to prepare for the day, putting on a cute outfit that consisted of a short blue skirt, and a matching white shirt with the same blue running through it. It was as she was putting her bangs up in a small, adorable side pony, she heard it.

"Booom! Splaaash!" accompanied by what sounded like a heavy rain pelting the side of the house. Slightly freaking out, Lucy dashed down the stairs, it could just be Natsu or the rest of the guild acting ridiculous as they usually do, but then again, the Phantom Lord could be attacking. Flying down the stairs, she pulled out her Key's just in case, greeting her landlady on the way down. Crashing through the door, she saw that the entire front of the building she lived in was dripping, and the river like waterway that passed in front of her home was occupied.

Instead of being occupied by the usual passing boat man transporting goods, it was half occupied by a, um, person? She found it hard to tell, so she settled on an it until further notice. It looked as though it was wearing a tropical sort of shirt, maybe it was a tourist? She saw a shock of wet shaggy black hair, and a straw hat resting on what seemed to be an upper back, hard to tell because of the way it was positioned, it also seemed like it might have been wearing a cape, she wasn't sure though because it was tangled up, twisted ripped and mangled. She couldn't see anything below that, because it was cut off by the ledge. She was still busy examining it when it twitched and moaned. Rooted to the spot, as the thing roused itself, she heard a mutter, a very soft, sort of chant. Feeling chills run up her spine, Lucy listened, and barely caught what it was saying,

"Hung...ry….. meeeeeatttttt….." suddenly a face looked at her, it was soaked, and crawling. The face was mostly obscured by the pitch black hair, but one eye peeked through, and locked on to Lucy.

"Fooooood…" Lucy did what any self respecting living girl would do, she screamed her head off and ran.

"FOOOOODDDDDDDD!" Lucy felt that that sounded much closer than it should have, looking behind her, she noticed that it was following behind her, stumbling, half crawling as it dragged itself the rest of the way out of the waterway. Screaming again, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. It would seem as though that thing was -maybe- human, and she caught a glimpse of rolled up jean shorts. Impossibly, he(?) was gaining on her. Right ahead, she could see the ruins of the guild. She felt safety right on the tip of her tongue, she could practically taste it. Seeing a gloomy, brooding Natsu, she did her best to get the monstrous kid and his annoying flying cats attention. Waving her arms above her head, she got closer, screaming

"NATSU, NATSUUUU, OVER HERE, HEEELP!" Stupid idiot didn't seem to notice her at all he was so lost in lala land; the cat just spared her one dispassionate glance, blinked, then looked away as though it hadn't seen anything at all. Lucy was so going to have cat for dinner that night. She felt fingers brush the backs of her legs, pushing her body beyond its limits mind going blank, she ran faster, the word food spurring her on the more she heard it.

Ignoring the curious glances of the citizens of Magnolia going normally about their day, she ran straight toward the entrance of Fairy Tail. Making it to the door she opened it and attempted to slam it shut behind her, but it closed on the thing chasing her. Not strong enough to keep the door shut, she flew across the room screaming, slamming right into Natsu's back. Natsu had walked in right before her, and so he was directly in the line of fire. Her forward momentum pushed them both into the back wall, Natsu taking the brunt of the hit and sinking into the wood making a crunching, breaking sound. Sitting up on his back, Lucy looked back behind her and noted with relief that the guy -probably a guy- chasing her was face down on the ground; on both sides of his cranium he had matching goose eggs. Sighing in relief, Lucy felt Natsu begin to rouse under her,

"Hurry get off, you're crushing him!" Happy screamed in mortification. Peeved, she made a fist and whacked Natsu over the head with it when she couldn't get Happy. Groaning, he woke, blinking.

"What?" he sounded distressed. Who wouldn't in this situation? Lucy still sat on his back, ignoring Happy, and saw that everybodys eyes were on the four of them. The commotion had proved enough to bring everybody up from the basement which they were all gathered in because they couldn't stay in here with all the iron beams protruding every which way.

Mirajane was the first to spring into action out of all the frozen guild members, uncertainly asking if the two of them were alright. She was wearing the normal dress, a maroon colored one with pink ruffles that accentuated her curves, her white wavy hair down except for the front which she had in a small pony, almost resembling Lucys in a way. After assuring that they were okay, she went over to the person, thing, guy, whatever, and she reached down to touch one of the ridiculously sized lumps before Lucy could warn her not to get too close to the unstable anomaly.

Because of the recent attack on the guild by Phantom Lord, every one was on edge, no matter how they tried to hide it. So when a hand reached up faster than the eye could see, and grabbed Mirajane's wrist, just as she touched him, everybody went on the offensive, preparing themselves for attack. The tense feeling in the room didn't decrease in the slightest when a soft utterance of one word could be heard, everybody heard it but nobody could make out what the word actually was. Mirajane, against her better judgement leaned her head down closer to the variant, in order to possibly catch the word, in case it was said a second time.

It was said again, and although Lucy couldn't be positive what it was that was actually said, she had a very strong feeling she knew what it was anyway. Especially when Mirajane got a seriously befuddled look on her face.

"He says that he is hungry." Mirajane translated to the rest of the wizards gathered. Yup, Lucy had a feeling it was going to be something along those lines. Cana, clad in her small bikini top, brown capris and a barrel of alcohol, took a gulp then promptly dead-panned,

"That explains everything" Lucy was unsure whether or not she was being serious. With a swish of her long waving chestnut hair, Cana descended back down into the basement with her barrel held high giving Lucy no chance to find out. A few stragglers began to follow, seeing that the intruder had done nothing, the anticipation of something happening began to dissipate. Everyone stopped dead though when a loud guttural sound ripped through the visincy. Searching for the source, it came again, following the sound Lucy came to the realization that it was coming from the stranger collapsed on the floor of the guild. Could this day start out any stranger?

"Is… is he snoring?" asked no one in particular, everybody's eyes were focused on the unbelievable sight before them. The person that appeared in front of her home out of nowhere, crawl-chased her throughout Magnolia screaming about food, then followed her into Fairy Tail was sleeping on the ground. Snoring. Loudly.

Taking another long look at him -she assumed it was a him, she was nearly one hundred percent certain of it by now- she saw that the cape thing covered the left half of his back, you could clearly see the floral, cheesy print of his shabby shirt, his pants were rolled up jean shorts reaching his knees and sandals donned his feet. The straw hat that she had seen before was still there, it had a red ribbon tied around the base of it, right before it frayed out. Lucy could only see the right half of his body, but something seemed wrong; Mirajane who seemed to have noticed the same thing, was leaning over his body, getting a closer look.

Lucy crawled off of Natsu who had been idling under her, talking with Happy who had been muttering just loud enough for her to hear various insults on her weight. She had swatted at the annoying cat, but he evaded her every time much to her eternal annoyance.

Moving slowly and cautiously toward the anomalous being, she got closer and noticed the state his body was in, and that was only what little she could see.

"What the…" locking eyes with Mirajane over the sleeping boy, they both jumped out of their skin when guild master Makarov appeared out of nowhere standing right in front of the guys head. He was clad in his usual strange garments; where he bought those cloths she did not want to know. He was wearing a orange and light blue striped hat with two long extending sides that flopped down. To go with it he was wearing an orange jacket and shorts, with a white tee-shirt with the guild insignia on it in black, and dark brown leather elf like shoes with the tips curling over backwards finished the look. His white hair seemed to have a life of its own, sticking out in tufts under his hat.

His serious expression belied his outfit though, and his mood affected the two girls as well, they both became even more serious and uncertain.

"Take him to one of the back rooms still available, he seems to be heavily injured, as well as having come out of nowhere." as he was speaking he got steadily closer and closer to the two girls, leaning over the passed out boy until he was right in between the two girls' chests. Mirajane, having no time for his ridiculousness, asked with a menacing smile,

"What do you think you are doing?" either not taking the hint, or completely ignoring it, Makarov calmly replied,

"Simply getting a closer look at the mystery boy" he wasn't looking anywhere near the 'mystery boy' as he called him, and his hands were creeping closer and closer. Lucy found herself backing away as the dark aura Mirjane was exuding increased in intensity. Thankfully Elfman came in at that moment, moving Makarov out of the way, he didn't seem to notice that he had just interrupted a tense situation.

"I'll carry him, its a mans job to care for the weak and be of assistance!" at this, Mirajane smiled at her brother, who under Mirajane's careful instructions not to jolt him, gently picked up the sleeping guy. Walking toward one of the few back rooms still whole, the only sign that Mirajane even remembered Makarov was the not so subtle running into him and scorching glance as she walked by, other than that she seemed to not even notice his existence.

Lucy laughed nervously, and went in search of Natsu when Mirajane and Elfman disappeared from sight. She found him and Happy gone; sighing, she went to look for her wiley partner. He was probably downstairs eating something, or starting a brawl with Gray. Either one wouldn't suprise her.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Good? No good?_**

**_Review's always welcome, just promise to be kind and gentle with me... _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay so chapter three, this one was a little hard to write but still entertaining! -u-_**

**_So make sure to review, but also make sure to be kind about it, I _****am ****_a newbie after all. To all of those who did review, I love you love you, muah~ 0/0_**

_**Please if you don't have CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW! please and thaaaank-you! I'm sensitive ;_;**_

_**However, if you DO have constructive criticism or just want to let this inexperienced author know how much you liked the story, DO feel free to review. Lots and lots! XD**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Floating. Luffy was floating. It was a nice feeling, but he felt himself getting farther and farther away from the pleasant sensation as he became more and more aware of his body. It should have been nice, feeling peaceful, light upon waking up; in fact it just would have been pleasant altogether if it weren't for the fact that his stomach growling and causing a ruckus had not been the thing that woke him. Of course there was an upside to the whole situation, the reason his stomach was making those noises in the first place was because there was an absolutely scrumptious smell emanating to the right of him.

At once realising there was food, even if he wasn't sure what it was, his eyes popped open, and he felt himself drooling. Attempting to sit up, he was stopped by two gentle, pale white hands on his shoulders; that was when he noticed that someone had attended to his wounds while he was out. His arms and legs, along with his midsection were all wrapped along with parts of his face being bandaged.

Unconsciously reaching for his hat as simultaneously the other stray hand reached for the food, Luffy bolted up when he didn't find it over powering the hands as though they weren't even there. Looking around frantically, Luffy voiced his thoughts to the person holding him,

" MY HAT, WHERE IS MY HAT?" Still searching, Luffy wormed his way out from under the hands holding him. Looking around, standing in a crouched position, he took in his surroundings in detail taking in every minute component of the room and looking for his hat. He was in a small, compact room. The only things in it were a bed in the far right corner with a bedside table, a table with four chairs in the middle of the room, and a desk and chair off to the empty left side of the room. Luffy hardly noticed the food on the bedside table in his frantic search for the missing straw hat. His drowsy self had snapped to attention the second he felt the lack of his constant companion.

The only other person in the room became his center of attention and he snapped over to her when he could not find his straw hat on his own. She was a pretty thing, about his height with white wavy hair, clear, honest blue eyes, that were currently clouded with uncertainty, as well as a curvy figure similar to Nami's or Robins. She was wearing a long maroon dress but he didn't pay much attention to those details as he got up close to her.

The absence of his hat was such a wrong feeling it was almost tangible; that hat had to be returned to Shanks- no matter what!

"Where is it?!" he said in a slightly less high voice, gesturing wildly. Because of his high tolerance for pain, as well as his habitual nature of quarreling, add in the fact that he was panicking without his hat; he had no clue that in his shirtless state, barefoot and naked except for his jean shorts, waving his arms around created indisputably obvious red stains to appear and grow in the white gauze. He was one hundred percent oblivious to them, and the fact that they were growing; the wavy haired guest wasn't though.

As though snapping out of her reverie, she came to and said in a frantic voice,

"Wait, wait, you're hurting yourself, stop! Lay back down, your hat is right here, LOOK!"

Only the mention of his hat got him to calm marginally, seemingly out of nowhere she pulled his hat. Snatching it from her immedietly, and before she could even notice its absence he already had it on his head, he was also just as quickly sitting and done with the food. It was a very small meal, a loaf of bread with a bowl of soup. Delicious despite its size though, almost measuring up to Sanji's food.

Turning his attention back to the bewildered girl, he held up the bowl, still chewing, and banged his unused spoon against the dish. Sitting cross-legged on the disheveled bed, he swallowed it all in one large gulp, burping a little as he gestured once more for seconds.

"Man, that was good, do you have any more?" Luffy became concerned when she didn't respond,

"Ummmmm, hello?" snapping his fingers in front of her face, she was next to the bed and had barely moved since he woke, she startled, jumping when he snapped his fingers again. Feeling an obligation to this kind person who had fed him, he reached out to feel her forehead, comparing it with his own temperature. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary, he leaned back and put his fingers to his chin in a thinking pose.

What could be the cause of this weird behavior, clenching his eyes shut, rubbing his temples, he thought hard face scrunching in concentration. Anger, shock, was she mad at him for eating all the food without sharing? He would be mad if someone ate food in front of him without sharing; snapping and popping his fist into the palm of his opposite hand, Luffy looked back toward the girl, who was now studying him cautiously.

"Food, get some more and we can share it this time." Feeling proud of himself for the ingenious way he had handled that situation, as well as the fact that he had come up with the plan to resolve the conflict, Luffy awaited her response with confidence. When she left the room without a word, but a small reassuring smile, he was not worried in the slightest, when she returned with the food as well as a few other people, he frowned. Didn't this mean that he would have to share his food with all of them? He didn't mind sharing with her, but all of them?

"Heres that food, and also we would like to ask you a few questions."she said handing him the refilled bowl, as well as another loaf of bread; he gestured to her with the bread, as well as the rest of the people making it obvious that he was reluctantly willing to share, his stomach growling out its disapproval. When they nodded no, that they didn't want any, he wasted no time, scarfing everything down, dumping the soup in his mouth and stuffing the bread in as well, he finished the second just as fast as he had the first one. Gesturing to the bowl again for more, the white haired girl took the bowl, not as stiff as the rest of the people in the room. She was starting to look more exasperated than anything.

There were six people in the room other than Luffy, it made the small room seem even more miniscule. Skimming over all the people present, they were all lined up around the bed, examining him. Starting from the left, there was a pink haired boy, with a patterned scarf as well as a vest and pants, his torso was showing. Next to him was a blond girl, big chest, she was wearing a white shirt with blue patterns and a short blue skirt, she looked vaguely familiar for some reason.

Then there was a shortish, blue haired girl with brown eyes and white shorts on, yellow shirt and blue blouse, she had a curious gleam in her eyes and a smile on her face. After getting past her he had to look up in order to see the face of the next person; she had a very stern, no-nonsense face, as well as a shirt of armor with arm guards that seemed at odds with the short skirt she wore under it. She had fiery red scarlet hair and boots that reached up to her knees. Then there was the kind white haired girl that had given him food and his hat.

The last person, standing on top of the bedside table to be at a little under eye level with the rest of the people gathered there he was that short, was quite the character as were the rest of them. He was an old man, wearing an orange with blue striped hat and an outfit that matched all the way down to his brown curled shoes. Finishing his perusal, Luffy looked up at Mirajane and asked,

"Where am I?" Thinking that he should know in order to get back to his crew, Luffy asked the question, he had not given any thought to it prior to this moment, sadly the people gathered reminded him of his crew in a weird way, and how he should probably get back to them; he was the captain after all. It was the old man that answered, his facial hair moving along with his mouth.

"Young man, you are in the lovely guild fairy tail, located in Magnolia, located in Fiore." he had a patent look on his face, while Luffy had the opposite,

"Where?" perplexed, Luffy had no clue where anything that had come out of the old mans mouth was, had never heard of it in his entire life; this was why he had Nami. Had he washed ashore some weird island while unconscious? Everyone in the rooms eyebrows crinkled in consternation,

"Did he hit his head?" The pink haired boy asked, he had sharp eyes and teeth, he looked bored. At his question though, everyone looked at Luffy expectantly.

Thinking back on the fights, Luffy thought of all the times he had indeed hit his head, but then that wouldn't affect him because he was made of rubber. Telling the honest truth, Luffy answered

"Yep" this didn't seem to nullify their curiosity- though they did cringe as though remembering something from earlier. The blond one looked guilty, not that Luffy paid any attention. The blue haired one took action, holding up a hand,

"How many fingers am I holding up."

"Three" Luffy responded. Changing the number of fingers she was holding up she asked again, and Luffy got it right again. When were the going to get him more food he thought running a hand over his poor partially filled stomach.

"What year are we in?" she asked and Luffy knew this one, grinning a face-splitting grin, he answered

"The great pirate age!" Chuckling, it was obvious that they were in the great pirate age, what person didn't know that? He was so confident and baffled by their lack of knowledge, he did not notice them all look at each other.

"Nooooo…. um why would you think that?" Blue haired asked. Now Luffy was confused. Interrupting, the old man butted in,

"That can be addressed later boy, what's your name?" As the conversation went on the old mans face had gotten more and more serious,

"Monkey D. Luffy" holding his hat behind his head in a habitual gesture, he asked them all the same question, "What are your names?" they answered all at once, then in order from the left: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss; the old man was last and he said,

"Guild master Makarov." As though that should explain a lot. Actually it just made for more questions.

"Guild master?" Mirajane jumped in and readily explained what the guilds were, along with the dark guilds and the things they do and don't do. It all went right in one ear and out through the other. Luffy could feel his head start to hurt and overflow, by the time she was done explaining the dynamics of everything with guilds, all Luffy got out of it all was wizards, and that good wizards joined good guilds and had adventures, and bad wizards joined bad guilds and had adventures. Grabbing his head to try and keep all the information from leaving Luffy asked,

"So its like a pirate crew?" laughing nervously, Mirajane worried at the boys simpleness.

"Uhh, I suppose, except for the fact that we do assignments for money instead of pirating it" finally almost grasping the information, Luffy nodded. Finding that this was indeed a different island, Luffy resolved that this was an interesting place and he would return here next time with his crew , she had said something about magic- his crew was in need of a magician! Standing up, Luffy yawned and stretched, popping all his knuckles and his neck and back, Luffy went down to stretch his legs as well.

"Do you guys know the way to Dressrosa, I need to get back." Suddenly stiffening in horror, Luffy put his hands to his head and screamed,

"ACE!" Looking around, Luffy saw no sign of the Mera Mera no mi. He knew that he had just had it, he had even managed to keep on to it while he sank in the ocean. Looking at Mirajane, who had thus far been his savior, he asked her, "Have you seen a red devil fruit?!" Mirajane seemed to almost ignore his question as she did her best to get him to sit back down,

"You're opening your wounds again, sit down! I'll check for your fruit in a moment!" Luffy didn't really want to but he sat down, feeling that that would be the best way to get her to answer.

"Where; do you know where it is? I finally got it, it can't be gone." Looking at a loss, Mirajane looked at Lucy, this made Luffy even more worried. He also looked at Lucy, the blond girl looked nervous with all the attention trained on her.

"I'm sorry, but I never saw any devil fruit, or any fruit at all for that matter, are you sure you didn't just forget it somewhere else?" Not seeing how that was possible, Luffy thought on how he had passed out, he remembered waking up for a few minutes, but then that was all muted. All he remembered clearly was waking up here after falling into the ocean because Doflamingo that bastard had kicked him into the sea. There was that light and strange feeling he felt and maybe Aces voice, but that was just a mystery and made no sense.

Suddenly Levy exploded with questions, seemingly unable to hold them in, this distracted Luffy enough that he stopped to answer her questions. Distracting him from the fact that the Mera Mera no mi was missing after all the work to get it.

"Where is Dressrosa? What is a devil fruit? Why are you injured? Where did you come from, did you come from this Dressrosa? Who is ace, is he this devil fruit?" She was wearing glasses and like magic she was flipping through books and other words too fast for Luffy to comprehend. She stopped and looked at him.

"Dressrosa is the island I was just on, in the New World. How do you not know what a devil fruit is? It's a fruit that once you eat it you develop a certain power. I'm injured because I was fighting in order to get Aces fruit. My home town is in East blue, Dressrosa is not where I come from, but I need to get back to it and my crew, Ace is my brother he died two years ago; he had the devil fruit Mera Mera no mi, thats why I need to get it back." Done with all the chatter Luffy went to stand up to go and look for Aces fruit, but the old mans hand kept him down.

"Boy, I'm not sure you want to hear this, but everything you just said makes no sense whatsoever. You're in Magnolia, in Fiore, there is no East blue, no New World or whatever that is, and these devil fruit things are definitely not from here either. The great pirate age or whatever, thats not us. I'm not sure where you came from kid, but it must have been quite a distance away." the stern look on Makarovs face had no effect on Luffy, who was seriously confused. Did this mean that this was not an island? That was impossible; where the heck was he?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Halo, quick note to all of those who reviewed, I'm absolutely preening X3_**

**_Alright so to all of you lovelies that reviewed, followed or favorites, I LOVE YOU AND MUAH MUAH, YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL PEOPLE AND I WISH YOU ALL ETERNAL HAPPINESS, MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY!_**

**_Remember to enjoy_**

**_(P.s. if you hadn't noticed, the point of view changes, I didn't mention it because I figured y'all we're smart enough detectives by yourselves ;D if in fact I failed as a writer and you didn't notice the change in the point of view I sincerely apologize for the confusion... ;A; )_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_So here's chapter 4_**

* * *

Erza Scarlet looked upon it all with a firm, stern eye. She had been strongly against feeding this weird one, it was because of the master-who in his kind all knowing heart- had given him refuge that she was putting up with his presence. It wasn't as though she hated the kid, she didn't know him; she simply did not trust people. She did not trust people until that trust had been earned, and once it had been earned it was true and loyal, near impossible to sever when it came to her. She took care of her companions- to the death if need be.

So she was obviously unwilling when it had come to providing for this straggler. He was obviously not in the healthy state of mind, add on the fact that he was an unknown element and she did not want him here; even if the brain damage he had obviously sustained was from Lucy. If it was, then her being a prideful knightly woman, she would see to it that the guild helped him to recover before sending him on his way, but there was no proof that it had in fact been Lucy that dealt the final blow to this poor sap's sanity. He had obviously been in a battle before coming here, so whos to say he had not just sustained his injuries there.

The fact that he had been in fights was obvious by the wounds he had. It had definitely been a long battle as well, judging by the state his body was in. Erza wanted him out even more on the grounds that he was a fighter; who's to say that he was on the good team? He obviously had an obsession with pirates if his rambling had been honest- causing warning bed to ring- that couldn't be good in the slightest.

Erza had remained silent throughout the entire time she was there and they worked out the kinks; or at least they tried to, it didn't seem as though they were getting anywhere. Finally having enough when he began to panic about some 'Devil Fruit' before the master informed him that he was not where he thought he was causing him to be even more confused and panicked she interrupted. Or at least she tried, the black haired boy by the name of Luffy, could suddenly be seen stampeding around the room with seemingly no purpose looking for some fruit, then talking about getting back, and some other nonsensical blabber she has no time for. Discipline was her name and game, she loathed people who showed none; one of the reasons the guild was so polite all the time. Natsu and Gray even had become friends through the wisdom and greatness known as discipline, they were good friend and got along well now despite the fact that as children they did not get along as well.

She tried getting their attention again, this time much louder, but seeing how he couldn't not have heard it he was obviously ignoring her when he continued to act like a fool and run off the walls. Not only was he ignoring her, but his ruckus put him at the center of attention, Mirjane desperately attempting to get him back into the bed, Levy opting to keep going through books, sometimes yelling out questions; it would seem as though she believed the poor sap and was having the most fun out of them all. Master was standing on the bedside table still, his serious look gone and instead focused on the boy and Mirajane, humor could be seen in his old gaze. Then the direction of his eyes went south, and he drooled: Mirajane running around like that was causing some of her more ladylike bits to jamble quite noticeably. The master felt a strange tingling sensation begin up at the base of his nose.

Then you had Natsu and Lucy, they weren't much better than Levy, talking to each other as they usually do, Lucy seeming more intimidated by the weird boy but her hesitancy disappearing as Natsu said something to her causing her to react in a most violent manner, yelling and fuming, completely forgetting about everything else; the two seemed to do that alot. Forget about their surroundings when in a conversation; Erza found it hard to understand and thought it was dangerous to let one's guard down in such a way.

Eyes scanning the room once more, Erza noticed that in fact nobody was reacting to her attempt to gain they're attention. Feeling the anger grow rapidly as suddenly a pillow hit her smack in the middle of the face, and the only one who noticed was Erza herself, she snapped. Reaching a hand out, she grabbed the idiot boys arm as he passed by her on his mad dash to nowhere. Three things happened-three of the most unexpected things that Erza couldn't explain.

One- exactly as she grabbed the boys arm he was still running, even when he should have stopped as the length of his arm ran out. Instead he kept going, the arm she had a hold of stretching like bubble gum.

Two- Erza in her shock immediately let go of the arm, not expecting it to rocket back toward the wielder much like a hyperextended rubber band.

Three- Mirajane who had been running and chasing the boy was right on his heels when the dangerous appendage promptly hit her in the back of the head with a loud "SMACK!" throwing her onto the half naked wounded boy causing them both to lose balance and hit the floor at high speeds, thwacking in a manner as to make people flinch a very bad flinch.

Thankfully Mirajane looked fine except for the messed up hairstyle and possibly a sore head from where his arm had knocked her of, but she was laying on top of the already wounded boy who had taken the brunt of the hit, making a "Oooumph!" sound when they both hit the floor, all the air whooshing out of his body, squishing him. Erza was in shock as were the rest of the people in the room; she looked at her hand then at the boys, Luffy's, seemingly normal arm. She hadn't seen any form of a magic circle being used, no runes, no activation, nothing. Was he a dragon slayer? What the heck kind of dragon…. Her thoughts were interrupted when lucy seemed to find her voice at last and blasted their eardrums out,

"WHAT THE HECK?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" seemingly getting over the shock and disgust, she blushed a dark red color and apologised when Natsu yelped and everybody covered their aching ears; nobody heard her apology because their ears were ringing still.

Mirajane was still struggling within her twisted skirts on top of Luffy. She was beginning to blush as she found that she was stuck, Erza could see that her shoe had gotten caught in one of her underskirts as well as the fact being that she could not reach down to it to get it because it was lost in the depths of her gown. If she actually did reach down enough to untangle herself, she would be stuck with her chest suffocating the stretchy weird boy for who knows how long, and that hardly seemed appropriate. The boy seemed to not have even noticed the quickly becoming more and more embarrassed and flustered girl though. He just picked her up off his torso like she weighed less than a feather, and put her down on the bed next to where they landed, then he plopped himself down on the floor right beside her sitting criss-cross-applesauce as Mirajane called it when around the younger guild members, and as though it was the most normal thing in the world, stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it around.

As though he hadn't just been rampaging around the room with a beautiful woman on his tail, causing mass mayhem before having his arm elongate to around twice his height before whacking said woman in the head putting them in quite the uncomfortable position. Noticing the eyes on him as everybody's ears began to recover, Luffy said,

"Ah, thats right, I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit so I'm a rubber man." as he was saying this he reached up with a hand and hooking it in the corner of his mouth, he pulled, and unbelievably, his face kept on going, his cheek extending out much farther than should have been anatomically possible. Letting go, his face went through the same snapping it had before with his arm, quickly returning back to its original form. Everybody just looked at him.

Well, now Erza wasn't so sure he had lost his mind as much as she was before, but she wasn't entirely sold on the idea that he was telling the truth either. It would mean that he had come from practically a whole other dimension. Magic could do a lot but she had never heard of such things outside of legends. So maybe he was a foreigner from really far away? That to seemed near impossible as the first one, for Erza had traveled near the entirety of Fiore on her various S-class missions and had never encountered even the barest hint of the things he was talking about. At a loss as to what she should think, she settled on him being attacked from behind while reading a pirate book of some sort. The trauma to his head was making him delirious, that had to be it; there was a logical explanation for everything, and what he was saying earlier was not logical.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello dear readers, so it happens that I took a tad bit of time up dating this one, but I have a valid excuse by the names of back to back thesis then research papers. Some days I could hardly stand to look at a keyboard, much less write._**

**_So I'm very sorry for the wait sorry Sorry SORRY forgive me._**

**_AND IT MADE ME SO HAPPY AND SUPRISED WHEN I FOUND THAT IN MY ABSENCE THE REVIEWS AND WHAT NOT WENT UP SO MUCH! ( ten or so may not seem like much to some but to me it is SENSATIONAL)_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing_**

* * *

Looking around Luffy was greeted by the usual sight of confused and alarmed faces when he revealed his secrets. Not that they were secrets in the first place, he generally told people when asked. He actually enjoyed their faces of disbelief a little bit, he never tired of explaining his power. Something was off about these people though, they didn't seem as alarmed as the rest of the people he had told had been; they looked less shaken, they had been initially shocked as everyone else for the first time, but it had worn off quickly-a lot faster than normal.

Not giving it much attention, Luffy crossed his arms and closed his eyes, breathing deeply he focused on his Haki. Not knowing what he was looking for, he simply remembered some of Rayleigh's teachings, not that he remembered it all exactly, but combat as well as training had a way of sticking with him. Sensing the world around him much more clearly, and he encountered the weirdest thing. The air, the people around him, they all seemed to be… different somehow. They felt... strange? Not what he was used to. He could also sense a kind of foreboding, faint but terrible. Hm, weird.

Maybe the fact that he was more injured from the battle royale than he would ever admit himself or realise had something to do with it. Honestly there were some powerful people he had had to fight, and they had not been fair and their abilities were most difficult to deal with.

Focusing instead on the people he was distracted by an ominous presence, warm, but disciplined and slightly smothering; opening his eyes, he looked for the source, practically knowing what he would find but still slightly surprised.

"Hey, old man, you're strong." and he was, although he was relaxed Luffy could tell from experience that he was about the level of an vice admiral to an admiral; that something that wasn't quite normal, that Luffy had never felt before was strongest around himin the room. Because Rayleigh had also been old and strong Luffy wasn't that shocked, but still. How many powerful old men exist in the world, there could only be so many right? Wait no, there was Whitebeard to then… so many!

Luffy hadn't said the words very loudly, he just said it as a statement, not a question, not a challenge, he was simply stating a fact; not even saying it to anyone in particular, more to himself than anybody else. And yet, all the conversation in the room stopped and all eyes were focused on him. Not realising what had caused them to look at him like that, he asked

" What?" The serious moment from him was brief, as his black-hole stomach-still unsatisfied- decided to gurgle most violently. Groaning he leaned back against the side of the bed.

"So hungry…" He wondered how fast he could get back to Sanji; what the old man had said about not being anywhere near there was strange, maybe he had accidentally entered something similar to the Rainbow Mist. That wouldn't do at all, plus this place looked nothing like the inside of the Rainbow Mist. Even though he had only really gotten a good look at the inside of this small wooden room, it didn't have the tell tail signs of rot and ageing away. Plus the place didn't have the smell of a well used, good old fashioned boat, there was no rocking as well. However, there was a faint smell of salt on the air, meaning that the ocean was nearby, but it was faint. So, no to that suggestion.

All the thinking was making him tired despite the fact that most of it was subconscious-basically relying on instincts; his head was starting to hurt and overload again.

"Agggghhhhhhh- I give up!" concluding that he would simply have to find a map and make his way back, or find someone to take him, he nodded resolute. Even though he had no clue how he had arrived in this place, he knew that if he had gotten here, there had to be a way to return. He had not noticed that he had interrupted whatever conversation had been going on outside of his head. Thinking took all of his concentration, and he had to focus really hard; meaning that he forgot about his surroundings just enough that he tuned out people speaking, it became an unnoticeable drone in the back of his head.

He had no clue what he had interrupted so he asked,

"What?" when they all took on a slightly altered expression that Nami tended to adapt right before she beat him, and he felt the need to find his crew; they truly hadn't been reunited for very long yet. Interrupting his homesick and determined thoughts, the red haired one… Erza, stared at him and said in a menacing voice,

"We were talking to you. Although it isn't surprising that you would know that the Master is strong -he is the master of this guild after all- it does concern me slightly." A little disappointed that it had not been an offering of more food, Luffy sighed. His mind completely revolved around food, his comrades, adventure, and becoming the pirate king, among other things now and then. Currently his hind was on the food setting.

"We would like for you to inform us of the magic you are using, if so we might be able to find out more about you, Levy could bring up maps matching the descriptions you provide, as well if we cannot find your fruit we can find where they are and get you a new one." Her arms were crossed and Luffy found himself confused again, it was turning into a repeated state.

"Magic? Its not magic but devil fruit. I already told you where I lived. I'm currently in the New World with my crew and Law, Dressrosa." Makarov, seemingly tired of the conversation going in circles, placed a map down in front of Luffy. The top was labeled 'Earthland'; Luffy was not a navigator by far, but even he could tell that this was not right.

"Where is the grand line? The four oceans? This is wrong." Erza was cut off by Levy before she could say anything, she resorted to grumpy mumbles as Levy handed Luffy paper and ink,

"Please if you would draw a map of your world then?" Luffy did his best, and when he gave it back, everyone dove to examine it in curiosity. They all looked on with confusion immediately after. Luffy had drawn the map split down the middle both ways from what he remembered, then he labeled the oceans; it was probably right.

Levy seemed excited though, and Makarov looked jolly. They seemed to believe wholeheartedly his confusion and knowledge of where he had come from. The map passed from Levy's hands after she did this bright trick and then everybody gathered to look at it.

"The drawing is…" Lucy began, but Natsu cut her off with his laughter, pointing at Luffy he had tears running down his face as he wheezed out,

"The… tha… that looks like a kid drew it, how on earth…. is it so bad?" He was cut off from further comments when he got a double whammy from Erza and Lucy. Luffy laughed as Erza stepped on him and started lecturing with Lucy how rude and terrible a thing it was he had done.

Luffy found that he quite liked these people. Chortling, he was interrupted by Makarov who was looking at the map in curiosity as well; he had certain a gleam in his eye.

"This is not the first time somebody has moved here from a strange world, and I suspect you will not be the last, for now we will believe as you say and you can stay with us here in Fairy Tail, but it will be a rocky road. If you turn out to be a threat to my children, there is no question that you will be taken care of."

Initially Luffy was quite surprised by the fact that this old man was calling all these guys his children, they seemed almost nothing alike although they seemed comfortable with each other as though they were family; but then he remembered that old guy Whitebeard. He had done much the same thing right, with Ace? Hmmmm, putting his hand to his chin and taking on a thinking pose, Luffy thought about the situation, so he wasn't in his world anymore? He had to get back. His crew was where he had to get back to, and to kick Doflamingo's ass after that.

First things first though, he couldn't search for his crew on an empty stomach; his stomach rumbled its agreement. Standing, planning to go and get himself food, he was unexpectedly pushed back down on his butt. He finally looked and saw that it was Levy, and she had the scariest look on her face. Luffy felt himself sweating as the rest of the people in the room filed out as though nothing was amiss. Leaving Luffy and Levy together in the same room. He jumped when she said in a dark greedy voice,

"Now about your world, there is much I would like to know… heh-heh…. heh-heh-heh-heh… HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi there every one, sorry again for the wait last time, I'm still on that research paper, gah! Wish me luck. DX**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Note: to all of you who remember, its been a while since I last saw the Phantom Lord arc so if Mirajane actually went I'm sorry I kept her at the guild. PLEASE DONT BE TOO UPSET! Gomen gomen! Also sorry if somehow I slipped OOC.**_

_**Also there is a lil' bit of a match up here, not 100% if that will be the one, but it seems cute ~\\\\~,**_

_**Thankyouuuu all of you lovelies out there who follow favorite and review. -u-**_

_**Oh, this is an add on but I thought you should know that I'm without a beta, I check read myself so if anything is messed up I'm really sorry **_

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

Mirajane was horrified. Not just at what had transpired that night, but at herself as well. How could she have let this happen? She was a S-class Fairy Tail wizard, and she should be able to prevent these things from happening. She felt angry tears begin to bud up, but she would not let them fall. Just this morning Levy and her group, Shadow Gear, were found crucified to a tree in the park. The emblem for Phantom on Levy's battered body. Mirajane felt a rare rage at the memory. Once people had gotten over their shock and morbid fascination, they had quickly gotten Shadow Gear to the hospital.

Mirajane took deep breaths and calmed herself down. She was angry and felt helpless, but she knew everyone else was as well; she had to be a rock and support them, she couldn't lose control. Well, not yet. She knew that Natsu was taking the blow especially hard, and Makarov was in a rage. Nobody hurt Fairy Tail and got away with it, the building was one thing, it could always be rebuilt. People, however, were irreplaceable.

Fairy Tail was a family, and whoever hurts a member shall be punished! Makarov himself was lusting for blood after seeing what had been done. They were prepping and already out the door on the way to get justice. The first one's on the way out had been Natsu and Makarov, as well as Erza. Mirajane was not to go, and although she felt regret at that she knew that some people had to stay in case they decided to attack again while the majority of the guilds fire power was gone. Looking around she wiped down the bar and saw that the majority of the building had been cleared out. She sighed and once again slightly regretted the fact that she was not among those gone.

Suddenly a thought hit her and she remembered the little guest. The commotion of the morning had lasted until around noon and everybody had forgotten about the new guy. She felt slightly guilty, the way that boy had eaten yesterday meant that he was probably starving! She quickly prepared a large breakfast and a large lunch for the boy. As she was on her way back she pondered Luffy, getting her mind off of the dark present; he looked to be around her age, but it was hard to tell. He was also quite surprisingly physically strong if the way he had simply picked her up yesterday as anything to go on. Mirjane blushed slightly at the thought, she loved cute clothes and that had been her favorite dress, but she would admit to the fact that it was awful difficult at times.

Mirajane stopped at the door to his room. She expertly balanced the tray with both plates of food on one hand, using the other to open the door. Walking in, she used her foot to close the door behind her. She didn't know why she was so shocked to find that Luffy was still sleeping, after the wounds she had patched up, she was actually surprised he hadn't slept for days or better yet, was in a coma! Just what was this kid made of… Oh, thats right-rubber. She still couldn't quite get her head around that one.

Quietly she slipped the tray on the bedside table. For an injured person he certainly didn't sleep like one, better yet, how was he even in that position without hurting himself. He was half on half off the bed, he had one leg bent at the knee above the covers, while the other was under. His arm was resting on the ground while the other was slung off to his side. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring, mumbling things every now and then; he was so peaceful. Mirajane found herself giggling, holding a hand to her mouth, shockingly she found him quite cute like this. His silliness made her feel better, it took away some of the gloom and doom.

While she was still giggling looking at him, his face scrunched up, and he took deep breaths through his nose, she could swear he was sniffing the air. His hand reached out and after finding the food, began dumping it in his mouth, that wasn't the strange thing though, his eyes were still closed and he was breathing evenly and deeply around his eating. Could it be… was he still sleeping?! Mirajane who had never really stopped laughing in the first place, found herself after staring in astonishment attempting to hold in her more riotous laughter. She had seen some rather amazing feats as far as eating habits, Natsu even ate fire, but she had never seen anything like this; how was this even possible?

He quickly finished with what was on the plate, and after his hand made sure he had not missed anything, he returned to sleeping deeply, this time though, he had crumbs all over his face and hand. Mirajane wondered if she should wake him up, but she decided to get more food first, after hearing the sleep shout

"SANJI! MORE FOOOOD!"

* * *

Luffy was having the greatest dream. Him and his crew were partying after defeating Doflamingo, Sanji had even cooked him so many different kinds of meat. It was the average scene of a party. There was a bon-fire and people were gathered from all around to celebrate with them. All of his crew were spread out in a circle around the fire. Right now Sanji was preparing more food, and Luffy smelled it getting closer. He looked around and saw all his crew members partying- Zorro was in a drinking contest with Nami who had berri signs for eyes. Chopper was with some other older men and he was doing his squiggly dance with his hand behind his head, he was blushing as well. Robin was near Chopper reading a book, looking out of place among the chaos, Franky was showing off his 'SUPER' cyborg robot awesomeness, Brook was playing music in front of a group of girls, he stopped for a moment and it looked as though he was talking to them before they all suddenly attacked him, leaving behind a very broken skeleton. Trafalgar Law was more off to the side, he had his hat on and his sword leaning against his shoulder; of course, that was before he got hit in the head with a beer mug, haphazardly thrown by a drunk Usopp. Usopp, ignorant to the fuming pirate captain, suddenly started singing a sharpshooter island song to his group of listeners.

Luffy leaned back in satisfaction, and waited for more food at the table he was seated at. It had been a eating contest but he was the only one left, the others were knocked out around the table holding their stomachs. Luffy laughed and readied himself for more food. He sat impatiently while Sanji got closer and closer. He couldn't wait! He shot a hand out toward the food, grabbing it off the plate while it was getting closer and closer and closer and closer! Sanji opened his mouth to yell at Luffy, But instead of his usual angry voice, a girly high pitched scream came out instead. That wasn't right. Simultaneously, Luffy thought this and everything began to fade as he chewed on the food in his mouth. Then before he could make a sound, he felt his head hit something hard and unforgiving as well as feel the rest of his body follow suit, putting him in a scorpian position.

Luffy was disoriented, letting gravity take over he plopped over the rest of the way, sprawled on his stomach, he rolled over so he could sit up. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, reaching over to his hat. It took him a moment to notice the fact that he was not in the Thousand Sunny, nor was he in the New World. He remembered that he had to get back to his crew. He looked over blearily when he heard a squeaking noise. The noise also came from the direction of a most delicious smell. Luffy felt his mouth water as he saw the delicious food all over the plate.

The white haired girl… Mi… Miro… Mire… Mirajo… Mirajone! It would seem as though this kind girl had brought him food. It was on the ground next to her and the food was spilled all over the tray, it looked as though she had fallen over. It was a good thing the food hadn't gotten on the floor. Luffy stretched his arms so that his hands landed on both sides of the tray, using his rubber ability he flung himself so that he landed right in front of her with his hands remaining in the same place the whole time. They were now sitting across from one another with the tray in between them. Luffy didn't notice the slight dusting of red across her cheekbones at his sudden appearance right in front of her.

He closed his eyes and clapped once,

"Thank You For The Meal!" He rushed quickly in one breath before shoving food into his mouth at breakneck speeds. He needed to refuel after that night! That crazy blue-haired demon had kept him awake and sitting, answering all her questions he could as well as writing things, and drawing, and opening his brain and dumping it out on paper for her. It was the worst thing he had ever experienced. It was when she had yawned once, surprising herself, that she had looked at the time and said 'Well would you look at that, it is rather late. I should be on my way.' Luffy gave a loud sigh of relief at the freedom. He never wanted to use his brain again! He could literally feel it melting in his head, he was also seeing swirly patterns all over the place.

He had relaxed too soon though. He felt the same dark aura coming from her again and he jumped at her sugary sweet 'I'll be sure to be back first thing in the morning. I still have so many questions and I still want to know so much more about where you came from.'

As Luffy was stuffing his face he looked at Mirajone. She was sitting primly in front of him, watching him stuff his face with an amused smile. He crammed the last of the food in his mouth and swallowed it all in one go before glancing around cautiously. Getting back to her he wondered where L….Leroy… Levo.. Levi- Levi was.

"Where is Levi?" A bit of confusion went over her face before understanding, then her entire mood and aura got dark, sad, and … angry? What was with that. He dumped all that remained of the beverage down his throat to wash down the rest of the food.

"Levy is in the hospital. Phantom Lord attacked last night. Her and her group Shadow Gear were hurt greatly." Luffy choked before he looked at Mirajone as she told him this. She had her hands clenched and she looked awfully upset, not that he was much better. Levy, not Levi, was a scary demon, but she and the rest had helped him. He always helped others who were kind to him, he helped those who deserved it; didn't everybody? Levy was a person who deserved to be helped, she didn't deserve to be in the hospital. Luffy's own hand clenched. He listened attentively as Mirajane continued,

"The rest of of the guild, save for me Lucy and a few others are off fighting Phantom for what they did." Feeling some relief at that, Luffy was upset that he was not among those people. He always got in on the action because he was the captain, and Levy's situation made him want in on the action-a lot.

"Thats good, where is this Phantom Lord?" He had no clue who they were, although he recognized the name slightly, Levy must have mentioned it that night. Right before she was attacked. Luffy couldn't believe he let that happen while he was so close by. How could he have slept through that?

He was distracted by a sniff. Looking at Mirajane he was shocked to see her eyes brim with tears. Luffy had a slight panic moment, what was he supposed to do? When Nami had been crying he had known how to make her stop. He had simply given her his hat and he had solved the problem AKA he beat up Arlong and Nami was happy again. What was she crying about, as she upset about Levy, or was she crying about Phantom Lord? Luffy felt his head begin to swim, he was pooped when it came to using his head from the night before, he decided to do the direct approach.

"What's wrong?" He put his hands on her shoulders, looking her dead in the eye and asked her in a serious voice. Mirajones reaction was to freeze up, then wipe her eyes, she looked away before saying in a soft voice

"I want to help Levy but there isn't much I can do, I have to stay here and watch the guild building while everybody else is gone. Lucy is with Levy right now to, so I'm not really needed there. I am just sitting here, I'm an S class wizard, I should be doing something!"

Lucy was the blond one if Luffy remembered correctly, that was almost all he got out of what she said, what with her using words like S-class wizard. He knew that it was something because Levy had told him about it last night, but for the life of him he could hardly remember anything she had told him because of information overload. What Luffy did get though as rather obvious and simple.

He stood up suddenly and grabbed Mirajone around the waist throwing her over his shoulder. She was so upset and she wanted to do something, he didn't understand why it was so hard. If she wanted to go and fight with the others, why didn't she just fight with the others? That was what he was going to do. He was sure that his crew wouldn't mind it if he beat up a few people on his way back to them.

Mirajone was so still on his shoulder as he walked, he almost forgot she was there until she squeaked and yelled

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" because she was right by his side, Luffys ears were sore after that, but he continued walking, using his free hand that was not wrapped around her legs to rub his ear.

"Were going to check on Levy before going to beat up Phantom whats-a-ma-call-it. You said that there were others here as well, they can watch the building just fine. We're gonna go and kick some butt!" feeling as though he got his point across he walked out of the hallway and into another room, ignoring Mirajones sputtering. It was muuuuch bigger than the room he had been sleeping in. It also had a bar off to the side and it resembled Makino's 'Partys Bar' back home in east blue. That wasn't what made him stop in confusion though. after his initial examination Luffy did another round. Yep, those were definitely iron poles running through the place every which way.

"What the heck? does it always look like this?" Luffy asked confused at how anybody could live in this hazardous place.


	7. Chapter 7

_**HOLA how are you every one? I know some people might be a lil upset with the fact that my updating took some time, but as you can see, this was a larger chapter and we are finally getting some action and progressing. 8-D**_

**_Ok y'all as stated in the last chapter I think it was, I'm on my own here, no beta, forgive me a few errors...please? (Insert puppy dog eyes here)((like puss in boots))(((but he's a cat...)))((((I'm blabbering))))(((((gomen)))))_**

_**So no harsh reviews, I'm a delicate flower and you must treat me kindly ;)**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**_

_**ENJOYYY~~**_

* * *

Mirajane felt her face redden to approximately the shade of a ripe tomato. Luffy had plucked her up as though she weighed no more than a feather and then he had slung her over his shoulder like it was nothing. Maybe it was nothing to him. Perhaps he slung people over his shoulders on a regular basis. Who knows?

Mirajane knew that she was not fat, she was quite thin actually and she was Fairy Tail's magazine model; however, she was quite heavy. She was tall and she had curves, those curves just so happen to be heavy and she would know because she lugged them around every day! That was why she had been so shocked, both times when he had picked her up. The only person who was capable of lifting her so simply was her brother, and he was related so it felt different when Elfman lifted her. When Luffy had picked her up she felt so embarrassed. Even now with him so close and his hand resting on her upper thighs she felt so tongue tied. Where he made contact with her felt warm and weighted as though turned to lead, branding her skin.

He was so close she could hear his heartbeat through his back. He was still shirtless so she was facing a back bare except for the gause she herself had applied. The closeness of when she had been dressing his wounds was somehow different from the closeness now. She had not blushed when she had been tending to him, au contraire, she had been a little pale when facing his formidable scars and wounds. The thoughts of how they had possibly come to be had been plaguing her. Mirajane had not particularly noticed then but she definitely now noticed the wiry muscles adorning his frame. He also smelled faintly of the ocean and man, it was actually quite pleasant, intoxicating…

The rhythmic swaying caused by his walking suddenly stopped and Mirajane, realising her thoughts, blushed even harder if that was possible. Never had anyone made her so flustered! When she heard what he said though, it somewhat snapped her out of her reverie.

"The place usually looks much nicer, the same people that hurt Levy are the ones who did this."

* * *

Luffy felt anger course through his veins at the sight if the ruined guild. It was not the guild he was seeing though, he was imagining what it would be like if this was the Thousand Sunny, or the Going Merry. He knew that if anybody had done that to his home, his companion, he would have had to make them pay. To him, he could see that to these magicians, this was their 'Thousand Sunny', it would certainly explain the doom and gloom he had felt from all of them- the feelings or intentions they couldn't quite hide from his haki as well as his instincts.

Now Luffy felt even more incensed toward teaching these people a lesson. He felt his fist clench, and knew that no matter what he was going to do something. Just as he had known with all of his crew members; defeating Arlong, fighting the CP's going against the military, breaking into that prison to save Ace, everything that he stood for he knew that he could not let this slide. When Mirajane started to fidget and move around on his shoulder, he realised that he had been still and quiet for a few minutes after hearing her statement. He lifted his head and was about to start walking again when the doors burst open and people came spilling in. First to enter was Erz… Ear… Erze and she had a green man in her hands. Luffy completely forgot that he had someone on his shoulder. That was a green man… AWESOME!

"WHOOOOA, who is that green person?!" Luffy felt excitement run through his veins, this was part of the reason he was a pirate, he loved discovering new things, it was so exciting and cool! He couldn't believe his luck in getting to see and meet a green person. One time Usopp had told him that all green people came from outer space, a planet called Mars, and that they were called Martians. Unfortunately, Luffy could definitely tell it was a person because of the cloths and arms and legs…. wait, wasn't this person wearing the same clothes as the Makarof guy? Luffy felt a whoosh of air beside him and just managed to grab Mirajone before she face-planted into the wooden floor. Righting her, he went up to Erze as she came in, she seemed panicked and dejected.

Mirajone wheezed with her hands on her knees after he released her, she held her gut with one hand, right over the place he had just caught her. She looked as though she was about to say something, but she stopped when she caught sight of the green Makarof. Luffy supposed that that that answered his question of whether or not looked like that on a regular basis.

Erze ignored him and his question completely, people kept coming in through the door looking defeated as Erze walked straight up to Mirajane. She looked absolutely terrible. Luffy was quiet as he watched the two pass Makarof from one to the other. There were almost no words spoken between the two, but he did hear Erze hoarsely whisper,

"The master, I could not prevent this I… I failed," those were her only words before she walked away, looking at Mirajone, Luffy wasn't even sure she had heard Erze. She was just standing there, frozen. Luffy jumped when she suddenly snapped into action. Quickly going somewhere with Makarof in her arms.

Scratching his head Luffy wondered what he should do. Looking for someone to ask, he walked over to the closest person to him. That person happened to be stripping for some reason. Luffy was reminded of Franky in a way. He was down to his underwearand looked as though he wasn't done yet, but the dark expression on his face looked out of place as he stripped. Luffy saw that he had the symbol on his chest, he knew from Levy that it was their Fairy Tail symbol. Just like his pirate flag. It seemed that Levy had figured early on that the only way to get Luffy to even partially remember something was to tie it in with his crew and pirates.

"What happened?" He asked the dark haired youth who simply looked at Luffy with a peeved expression. Looking Luffy up and down you could plainly see on his face that he was not in the mood.

"You the new guy? If you didn't know, we came back from fighting Phantom Lord. I'm Gray. I use Ice Make magic, I heard that you don't really use magic; Let me tell you now that we don't need you if you are going to bring us down in this fight. You better just leave if you aren't strong enough to hold your own." As he was saying this however, he began reaching for his boxers.

"Why are you stripping?" Looking around Luffy made sure that nobody else was taking off their clothes- it was just Gray.

"What do you mean why am I strip-" Luffy laughed and pointed when Gray cursed and put his clothes back on. This earned him a glare and Luffy jogged away to ask someone else for more information. Stopping he looked at the doors with everyone else when Nat..s..u? and Lucky came through the doors. Gray, the one he had just been talking to exclaimed

"Where the hell have you been Natsu?!"

Another person with brown wavy hair came out and went straight to Lucky,

"Lucy, are you okay? What happened?" Lucy did indeed look upset. Luffy had definitely known all along her name was Lucy.

"Sorry everyone." Lucy began as Luffy left everyone to gather around the two to talk.

He could feel himself becoming slightly hungry again. He would get the Phantom Lard eventually. Now he was in need of fuel. He felt his anger at the enemy growing. Even though they had already returned that didn't mean that the Phantom Lead thing was over. He and Mirajone had been interrupted by everyone returning; promptly throwing a bucket of ice water on that plan, but he was sure that he would get his chance. Luffy was ignoring his surroundings as he searched for the kitchen, he had found the bar finally, but there was nobody there. Sitting on one of the chairs, he looked around for a food server person waiter person.

He was still angry at the Phantom Lurd and he could add them hurting the old man to their list of things he needed to make them pay for, but he knew that the rest of the people here definitely felt the same way, he was sure that if he stayed with them, then he would get free food and he would get to beat Phantom Lirde's butt. His anger had dissipated slightly with the commotion, it had retreated to the back of his mind. He was calmed by the reassurance that he would get them later. Just like how he had held off his anger at Arlong long enough to get there. It was the same as waiting to leave to get Robin. Luffy knew from his battle experience, he just knew. Like he knew that someone would come to serve him food eventually...right?

Still waiting at the bar, he laid his upper half down on the counter with his hands hanging over the other side. He let loose a large sigh, maybe if he waited long enough, someone would come…

Faintly he overheard laughter, it was out of place in this serious lot. Looking for the source, he found that it was actually coming from a blue ball with a persons head in it, and he was laughing. A blue ball with moving person in it. A BLUE BALL, WITH A MOVING, LAUGHING PERSON IN IT.

Leaping from his place on the counter, Luffy landed right near the ball as the blond man laughing maniacally in it faded out. Picking it up, he looked at it closely. He dodged all the hands attempting to take the ball back,

"WHOOOOOOOA WHATS THIS?" Luffy had never seen anybody but a psychic, fortune teller person use a crystal orb thing. Stopping when a hand flashed out in front of him, Luffy waited for an answer. It was a bikini wearing brown haired lady.

"Thats Lacrima, we just used it to call Laxus. We wanted him to help us fight Phantom Lord, we can't get ahold of Mistogan and we need all the S-class wizards we can get. Laxus is refusing to help… not that we should have expected otherwise." Luffy still couldn't get over the fact that they had been talking through the crystal orb. As he was examining the orb in rapt fascination, akin to that of a grade schooler, the ground began to shake.

Luffy felt a feeling of deja-vu. What did this ground shaking remind him of? Something… something…Ah! When he and the crew had landed on the island with the Giants on it, when they walked it sounded alot like that.

The people in in the building all rushed outside and Luffy could hear them crying out in despair.

"I-It's Phantom Lord!"

"Bu-b-b-but How?!"

Okay, no he was definitely curious. This place was just a big adventure! It was so entertaining, he was sure that the rest of his crew would love it. Now that he paused to ponder it a little bit, he wondered how his crew would react to his being here. He shuddered when he thought of how Nami would react… he could already feel his face swelling painfully. Rubbing the phantom pain, Luffy decided that he would waste no time, the longer he took, the more severe beating he was sure to get from Nami… first he had to take care of business. People who hurt other people, especially the ones that hurt kind people close to Luffy are on his list. Nobody gets off his list without suffering his fis- ah, justice.

Getting up to check out the commotion, Luffy whipped his head around to clear it. He cracked his knuckles, and popped his neck. If Phantom Lord was here, then they could expect a beating. Just as he had assumed, his instinct was correct in the fact that he would get to beat them up eventually if he stayed with these people. He was pleased that it hadn't taken too long either.

The second he stepped foot outside the guild building he could swear his eyes turned to stars… ROBOT. That was the only way to describe the building with mechanical legs walking toward them. Luffy felt something in him snap. He had his hands clenched at his sides… he began shaking looking at the ground. He felt ready to explode. The people nearest to him seemed concerned, they looked at him and were about to approach the obviously petrified newcomer to offer comfort, when they all simultaneously stumbled back.

"S-S-S- SOOO COOOOOLLLLL" Luffys arms went toward the sky as he verbalised his excitement. He had been thinking of all the possibilities. They could give the Thousand Sunny legs! When docking at islands, they would no longer need to leave the boat, but the boat could go with them onto the island. Traveling through towns, strolling through the park. Luffy would be at the fore-front, leading the way. Franky would have to start on it as soon as they got back! First thing though, Luffy wanted to check this thing out!

He ignored the talking, and the yelling going on around him, barely listening. He had one goal in mind. He no longer paid any mind to anything else, he was locked on to that cool contraption, even if it was the bad-guys it was awesome. His eyes had not changed their sparkle, all there was that had been added was the fact that they now had a more determined glint to them. Grinning maniacally, Luffy stretched his arms to grab the roofs of nearby houses. Ignoring the gasps and reactions of the crowd, he prepared to sling himself at the enemy contraption.

What he was not expecting was a towel clad Erze.

"Erza!"

...A towel clad Erza. Just as he was beginning to propel himself forward, she ran right in front of him. He had no way to stop once he had already started going. In an attempt to lessen the damage and perhaps dodge her, he let loose his grip. Unfortunately, he still ultimately ended up hitting the red-head- right as she slung the towel away.

What he saw in that split second, words could not describe and neither could he comprehend.

She had begun to glow and all this other weird stuff when they landed. She had been interrupted by him it seemed, or something along those lines. He had landed on his feet, right over top of her. He was also facing the Robot of Awesomes head on now.

Erza was in a dazed state underneath him, she had somehow managed to morph into the cloths he had first seen her wearing; with the armor and skirt. She snapped out of it quickly when both she and Luffy heard a sort of charging weird sound coming from the Phantom Lords headquarters.

"Magical Convergent Cannon- Jupiter! FIRE!" With only a split second to act, Luffy acted on instinct and battle experience. You can never go wrong with that. He put his thumb to his mouth,

"Gear: Third" blowing up his midsection he looked like a balloon, the bulk seemed to blow through his thumb into his left arm, before moving through his body to gather in his right fist; now it was easily over the size of a small house.

"Armament; Hardening!" Using his Haki, Luffy turned his entire enlarged right fist to a consistency harder .than steel.

The dark energy ball that had been gathering at the face of the Phantom Lord headquarters released at the same time Luffy punched his fist forward.

"ELEPHANT GUN!" The two opposing forces collided, and neither one gave in. Luffy firmly stood his ground as the cannon depleted, and ran out out of 'ammo'.

* * *

The two colliding forces had created a massive amount of steam, and nobody could see anything… judging by the fact that they were all still alive that meant that the cannon had not hit; with Erza incapacitated Fairy Tail guild had no clue how that had just happened. They had all seen that the idiot newbie had done some weird thing with his body before knocking Erza, their only hope down. At that point, they had all given up. Erza was the only one with even a chance of blocking that attack. They had watched in despair as the stretchy guy had done some weird technique, but they all knew in their hearts that it was helpless. Now however, seeing as they were breathing and it obviously had not hit, did that mean that Erza had in fact managed to block the attack? S-class wizards were in fact amazing!

As the guild had this going through their minds, the steam began to clear, and they saw a silhouette… but it was not Erza's. Who?... As the steam was blown away more by the wind, they saw what they couldn't believe. The shirtless, gauze covered, barefoot stranger guy they had all just met yesterday was still standing over Erza- who had sat up and was staring at the guy in awe as well. It couldn't be that… he had in fact succeeded in blocking the attack? Crazy, and yet there he was, unscated by anything other than the attacks he had already attained before the cannon hit.

They all stared, awestruck as he reached back with one hand to put the hat that had slipped from his head to his back back into place. He stood with one hand on his hat, the steam billowing around him in the breeze. Nobody could tear their gaze away from his form, and not even the enemy could speak a word at how simply their attack had been deflected. Surely there had to have been some sort of malfunction, a fluke, something even though they were positive that there was no problem. It was utter silence throughout the crowd, neither guild making a sound.

* * *

Luffy couldn't see a thing, but he could deeeefinitely feel something. After the job had been done, Luffy's hand had reverted to its normal state. His hand had returned to its average size and the Haki had faded as he no longer needed it. However there was one problem.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Luffy held his wrist in his unhurt hand and held it up to the sky. Howling like a lonely wolf on the full moon. He had not been expecting that at all!

"HHHHHHOT-HOT-HOT-HOT!" Why had it been so HOT?! Luffy blew on his hand as he jumped from foot to foot; completely ignorant of his surroundings- or rather, the people surrounding him and their reactions to his outburst. He continued to hop around, blowing desperately on his poor hand.

* * *

Erza reclined on the ground. The anomaly, AKA Luffy was doing a dance off to the side of her.

She put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath, her cheeks blending in with her hair; fortunately the steam covered her so any onlookers would not be able to see this fact. Her warrior heart had seemed to stutter there for a moment when she had gazed upon his form, both during and after Jupiter had been fired. She felt like akid again with Jellal protecting her. She had not the slightest inkling as to why she felt that way though.

* * *

_ **JESUS NOW I'M GOING TO BED any ridiculous grammer or spelling or comprehension errors can be chalked up to SLEEP DEPRIVATION **_

_**MY WORD!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the hold up _**

**_To those of you who are upset I apologize, holidays procrastination and writers block are all to blame_**

**_Action scenes are rather difficult but also fun I think_**

**_Kind reviews are most loved 3_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Luffy was entirely focused on his hand, his poor red hand. It made no sense, hot things were supposed to be hot colors, like red orange or yellow and stuff; the cannon thing that he had blocked, the-dare he say it- magic thing was most definitely Not a hot color, not by a long shot. He was ignorant to the silence, but he snapped back into it real quick when the area around him erupted in violent cheers.

"YEAAAAAH!"

"Way to go newbie, but how the heck?!"

"Who are you?"

"WE'RE ALIVE!"

"GO STRETCHY KID!"

"Seriously how the hell man?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Were the more common phrases he could make out. Although he wasn't positive why they were cheering so much, he was never one to turn down celebration, and all the quirks that come with it. Grinning, he lifted his throbbing hand in the air. Ahhhh, he could imagine that this is a fraction of what it felt like to be Pirate King. What a good day this was turning out to be, it would rank among the best if it weren't for his crews gaping absence. The cheering was dulled and trickled to a stop quickly when a loud voice came out of seemingly nowhere and yet everywhere. He had to learn how to do that, the possibilities of the things he could do with a talent like that. Heh-heh…

"D-Don't be too cocky, Ha, this wasn't a one time thing! In only fifteen minutes another more powerful blast will come. HAHAHAH!" The crazy person speaking gained confidence as he spoke, Luffy remained impassive. He had done lots in under fifteen minutes before, and now that he had a feel for the first blast, the second could not be that different. He was actually kind of eager to see it again, even though it would be more powerful and yadda yadda the first one hurt like a. It was only the panicking people behind him that prevented him from sitting and waiting for the next blast much like a kindergartener waiting at the dinner table, fork and butterknife in hand anticipation incarnate.

In addition to the people freaking out around him, muttering things like

"What if it was just a fluke?"

"Oh God were all gonna die this time." And things like that. Not that he paid any attention, but the armored hand that suddenly grabbed his shoulder and the person attached to that hand made him change his mind just like that. Following the hand, he saw Erza looking as though she had just been put through the wringer. She and him locked eyes and for a time the just stared at each other. It was enough though. Luffy grinned and looked at the cannon thing, gaging the distance and the buildings. Nodding, he huffed. Pulling her to him, he gave her quick warning before taking off.

"Hang on!" He said, Erza yelped in surprise and the people around them that were watching all exclaimed when suddenly they sling-shotted into the sky; Luffy hands having shot off like whips and latching on to two objects before almost faster than the eye could see they were off disappearing in the direction of the Phantom Lord guild building. Erza's yelp turned into a yell of terror as they moved at insane speeds through the air. Luffy however was laughing at her and her funny reaction, It got him every time, the look on their faces, and especially because she seemed the serious sort it made it all the more enjoyable.

Luffy could hear a commotion going on behind him as the people left behind began yelling and footsteps, more like stomps could be heard following behind if he listened closely enough. Although Erza's screams were mostly being swallowed up by the wind, he could still hear her. Her screams became echoed as they traveled into the cannon itself, and then her screams stopped altogether as they entered the Phantom guild via cannon.

Looking around many things could be noted, the big circular room was bare except for the strange device feeding the cannon and whatever it was that it shot out. The most notable thing though was the weird looking guy that was poorly attempting to hide his presence. Luffy ignored him. Opting instead to look at Erza. As soon as they had entered the big room he had dropped her like a hot-potato. She was not so happy with him carrying her so he put her down. Easy as that. She was on her hands and knees heaving. Still. Bending down so that he was on her level, he asked her even though he couldn't see her face- it was obscured by a thick curtain of red hair- he could guess at the expression on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard him, and she seemed to jump a little. Looking up suddenly, Luffy could now only see her nose sticking out from under her hair. Using a hand to push all her hair out of her face, she grinned a scary grin at Luffy. She looked pale and slightly green,

"HAHAHA, I'm perfectly fine. Like a small thing like that would affect me at all. Ha. HA. HAHA. HAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy smiled relieved. She seemed perfectly fine. That was a relief, all the people he did that to seemed a little weird after wards. They also seemed strangely angry as well. Especially Zorro, he was always upset with him for 'helping' him get to where they were going faster. Frankly Luffy didn't understand it. Slingshotting around with his rubber ability was one of the funnest things. They should be excited right?

He had been the first time he had accidentally done it. He had been running around the forest with Sabo and Ace, well running away from a pack of ravenous beasts they had been planning on having for dinner. They had turned the tables unexpectedly when suddenly they had multiplied into a whole pack dead set on eating them instead. As the three of them were running, a tree had snagged Luffy from both sides when he had tried to squeeze in between two of its branches, he couldn't just stop to untangle himself, so he had of course kept running. He kept running until he could run no more, than he had been shot backwards toward the ravenous beasts. It was a lot like bowling. It was that night while eating a reeeally large dinner that he figured out the awesomeness of sling shooting himself to places.

Luffy hummed happily as he walked toward the opening to get out of this room. Erza's hand on his shoulder stopped him though.

"Lets destroy this cannon's power source before we go anywhere." She was hunched over with a hand on her midsection, trying to stand straight. She had a dead serious look on her face though; she meant business. Luffy could swear he heard a nervous titter in the background, sounding a lot like swear words as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Okay." Luffy said. This time he definitely heard a groan. Ignoring it, it didn't bother him at all really, he lifted his arms and prepared to decimate the thing with his gatling. Preparing to jump, Luffy was interrupted and ended up losing his balance and falling on his face when someone's high pitched nervous voice interrupted him.

"Hey!" Looking Luffy could see and sense that this person was a small fry.

"If you touch one finger on that device, I'll be forced to kill you. My boss would be very unhappy if it was destroyed you see." The weirdos voice seemed to grow the more he talked. Luffy completely ignored him, and before he could start on talking again, Luffy jumped and started gatling the weird looking power source. It was much weaker than he had expected. Although there was a tingly warm feeling as soon as his fist hit the thing, at most it just tickled a bit. After a few hits, less than he expected, the thing blew up in a swirl of colors. Landing Luffy brushed off his hands and his shorts. Cracking his knuckles he crouched down and pulled his fists up after finishing his stretching.

"Lets go."

The guy just stood there frozen. As did Erza. Luffy looked between the two of them. Well, if nobody wanted to fight, then he could explore. Deciding that there was no threat to his well being or the well being of others, he set out exploring. He would find and decimate whomever it had been who had hurt Levy, but in the meantime, he would examine the premises. He began his walk to the exit, wanting to leave this god forsaken room, but the weird looking guy finally snapped out of it. Before he could do anything though, Erza did this magic circle thing and changed her outfit really fast and knocked him unconscious. It was really fast- Luffy almost missed it.

"whoooa…" Luffy looked at her changed outfit. Her armored shirt had disappeared and now all there was was gauze wrapped around her chest. She also had red baggy pants, with flames crawling up the flared legs, her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had two long swords to complete the look. Suddenly she turned away from her fallen foe-Why was he even there again?- and looked straight at Luffy. More like glared. Then she began stomping toward him. The look in her eye screamed 'MURDER' and Luffy felt himself start to sweat a little, even though he knew he had done nothing wrong. Right? Panicking a bit Luffy began to go over everything he had done that evening. Everything, everything….DAARNIT, WHY DID HE HAVE TO THINK SO MUCH SINCE HE CAME HERE? It was at that moment Erza stood right in front of him, and they were eye to eye.

"How is it that you claim to not know magic, yet you can so easily destroy such a powerful magical object?" She leaned closer as she spoke, till their noses were practically touching. Her dark eyes narrowed and boring into his suspiciously. Luffy scratched his head and answered as honestly as possible.

"I dunno." Luffy stood there as Erza looked as though a boulder had fallen on top of her, he wondered if maybe he should do something to help. As he was wondering this both he and Erza simultaneously heard voices coming from the cannon. Luffy recognized those two voices, they were familiar it was-

"Natsu and Happy." Erza said. Yeah, them Luffy thought.

There was a groaning sound coming from behind them. It would seem as though Erza had not hit the dude hard enough. Obviously Erza was thinking the same thing.

"Thought he would be out longer. Lets go, we can leave it to Natsu to finish him." She sounded tired and weary. Luffy couldn't fathom why she would possibly feel that way though. He had done nothing and seen nothing that could incite such emotions and reactions. He followed behind her though as she walked into the passageway exiting the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luffy was ignored. Not that he minded or noticed, who knew what went on in her moody head. No he was much more concerned with looking around at the old looking brick walls and the red carpet covered floor. They had been walking now for quite a while and other than Luffys

"OOOOOH" 's

"AAAAAHHHH"' s and

"AWESOME" 's among other exclamations, it was silence. Luffy was having the time of his life. Humming as he looked around he wasn't paying enough attention to what was in front of him, as a result he ran straight into Erza when she stopped suddenly. Their walk had been completely straight for reasons unknown to the two of them. The hallway they were walking on strangely had no forks, but there were plenty of doors, each of which luffy burst open with gusto to explore the contents. After about the tenth one, all of the rooms empty and looking like carbon copies of the last one, Luffys excitement began to dim for the rooms. Occasionally though he would open a door and a different kind of room would reveal itself. Making the whole thing a mystery. They were Mystery rooms.

Wondering if Erza had come across another Mystery room, Luffy looked over her shoulder to see…. stairs. Spiral stairs, going up, up, up, and up. Luffy stared at them with Erza, well, there were no doors and the only two options were up or to go back. Luffy knew that he was not going back. So the only way to go was up. Deciding that he wasn't going to walk up the stairs, he grabbed onto Erza about the waist much the same as he had before shooting them into the cannon.

For some reason she looked as though she had been trying to sneak away. Luffy stretched an arm up to latch onto the rails and shot them both up. He heard a yelped

"Not Again!" from Erza just before take off. They flew straight up, and this time Erza was silent. She also had a death grip around his torso, but he was rubber so it didn't bother him as much as it would have any other person. Grinning widely, Luffy saw the top. He wondered if they were in one of the three towers he had seen before entering the castle/guild thing.


End file.
